


where i can follow

by Starcrossedsky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: hype fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starcrossedsky/pseuds/Starcrossedsky
Summary: Go ahead and go. I'll catch up.(this is just hype fic for the new KH3 trailers because don't look at me this child is the only thing I care about)





	where i can follow

_A faithful replica to the very end. That's... okay._

And then the darkness collapses around you.

\----

...You wake up.

The world around you is dark. So dark, after even the memory of that place, that it at first seems completely black. But then your eyes adjust, and the subtle blues and purples begin to take shape.

You lay on your back, closing your eyes again. This isn't exactly "death," is it.

(Not a question. You know it's not.)

_Outside this tiny world -_

A memory floats past, in front of your closed eyes. You get up.

_\- there's a much bigger one._

Looking up at the hulking, dark stone shapes around you, for the first time that's you, really you, you feel - 

Small.

No wonder the real Riku wanted to leave.

\----

Without day or night, it's impossible to know how long you wander for. The paths are dark and treacherous, but no worse than the white halls of Castle Oblivion.

At least you - 

_Or, say he starts wandering down a dark path alone?_

\- were able to do one thing right.

(The fragments of memories that drift in and out are strange. They aren't - they shouldn't matter. Not to what you were programmed to be.)

You protected what mattered. Sora and - 

(blonde hair red hair blue eyes always blue eyes)

\- they were safe.

\----

Once, just once - 

_Hey, you two mind telling me your names?_

\- you think you hear a voice in the distance, shouting, fighting.

But when you get to where you think you heard it from, all that remains are shadows.

\----

And then, finally, the sound of the water leads you to shore. 

It's strange, but comforting, because so many of your memories - so many fragments that are and are not you - take place on those bright and sunny beaches. This beach has never known the sun, but you feel...

More solid. More real, here, with the sand beneath your feet and the lapping of waves in your ears.

And, eventually, you find the pits of footsteps. Your breath catches, and you - 

(Sora would have lost, if it was a race.)

\- follow the trail, not sure what you're hoping for. Whatever it was, it wasn't this, this half-a-blade buried in the sand, familiar eie trained on you between unfamiliar wings.

_In your hand, take this key -_

He was here. In the end... He was right. It's the very same place.

_\- so long as you have the makings -_

"A broken Keyblade for a broken heart, huh?"

_\- then through this simple act of taking -_

Your hand slides into the grip like it was made for it. Which, of course, it was - your hand for the blade, not the blade for your hand.

_\- its wielder you shall one day be._

"You know, I'm kind of sick of your hand-me-downs, Riku."

Your eyes fall on the trail of footsteps leading away from the blade, and for the first time in - how long? - you feel a smile across your face.

"Just you wait. I'll catch up before you know it."


End file.
